The invention relates to a valve, in particular a metering and distribution valve for a fuel injection system, which includes a control slide provided with a control edge, and a valve housing provided with two control slits which are opened by the slide control edge to a greater or lesser extent upon a relative movement between the control slide and the control slits.
A valve is already known, in particular a distribution and metering valve in a fuel injection system for mixture-compressing internal combustion engines with externally supplied ignition, in which as a result of the differences in height of the control slits necessitated by manufacturing considerations the fuel quantities metered for the individual cylinders of the engine deviate from one another to an undesirably great degree, especially in the idling range, causing difficulties in setting the idling in the system. A retroactive machining of the control edge of the control slide in order to balance out the differences in height of the control slits is useful only if twisting of the control slide relative to the individual control slits is prevented. If the twisting of the control slide is prevented by means of a pin, which is connected to the control slide and can slide in a groove of the valve housing, then the result is an undesirable increase in the frictional force engaging the control slide.